1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display device, and more particularly, to a Federal Aviation Administration approved removable, reusable seat headrest cover for use on plane, train, bus and automobile seats containing removable advertising and promotional items.
In the competitive marketplace, businesses are seeking more ways to advertise to consumers and get their message into the awareness of potential customers. In particular, the consumer on business travel or vacation travel is a desirable customer because, when away from home, travelers need to purchase more. Consumers are in a mood to spend while on their vacations, whereas business travelers often utilize an expense account. Furthermore, travelers are not always aware of what types of business options are available to them while away from home. Traditional methods of advertising such as billboards are location specific, but are difficult to repaint or resurface to reflect current information, and of course they are suited for placement outdoors. Magazine and other print advertisements are updated frequently, and can be located near a consumer, but they lack the visibility of a posted advertisement. There is a need for a customizable advertisement device that can be tailored to the traveler based on the particular destination of a traveler, as well as their chosen mode of transportation. There is also a need to provide an advertisement and promotional device that is easily updated or changed and can take advantage of the significant time a traveler spends traveling in anticipation of their intended destination.
At the same time, while there is a need the product fulfils, the product would ultimately be more detrimental than helpful if it in any way impeded the safety of the various forms of travel in which it can be used. In particular, many people are concerned with airplane safety and the risk would not be worth the benefit should the product be a potential in-flight hazard. As a result, compliance with FAA regulations is a priority. The U.S. Department of Transportation Federal Aviation Administration has ultimately issued a statement of compliance with the federal aviation regulations approving the structural aspects of the engineering data for the head rest cover and placard installation assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
United States Patent Application Publication US 2003/0164630 A1 discloses an automobile headrest cover that provides for a matching fabric and a logo on the forward facing side of the headrest cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,281 discloses a disposable back seat headrest cover that provides a hygienic, replaceable cover for an occupant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,772 discloses a replaceable headrest cover including a mechanism for securing the headrest cover to the headrest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,587 discloses an airplane seat cover with a detachable cushion that also serves as a flotation device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,716 discloses a system for temporarily protecting vehicle seat covers and floor mats during transportation from the manufacturer to the automobile assembly plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,945 discloses a back and head cloth or sheet for use as a cover for the seat backs of mass transportation vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,404 discloses a temporary plastic protective seat cover, system and method for use on automobile seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,198 discloses a post cover with advertising for use on substantially semi-circular guard posts or protective stanchions.
None of the foregoing patents discloses a removable, reusable seat headrest cover for use as a display device on plane, train, bus and automobile seats containing removable advertising and promotional items.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.